Eos
by Kikis
Summary: Monstro, se julgava assim mesmo que tivesse visto uma única vez sua verdadeira face. TohruKyou, AU [Desafio]


_Título:_ Eos

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Tohru/Kyou

_Avisos:_ Universo Alternativo. Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Tema:_ Uniforme

_Número de palavras:_ 1050

_Disclaimer:_ Fruits Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem, não ganho dinheiro, apenas alguns momentos de diversão :).

_Sumário:_ Monstro. Julgava-se assim mesmo que tivesse visto uma única vez sua verdadeira face. TohruKyo, AU Desafio.

* * *

_Eos f. **amanecer**;adj. Eous -a -um , que pertence ao amanhecer, leste._

* * *

Da janela de seu quarto, via tudo. Desde a desastrada mulher que carregava compras duas vezes por semana até a menininha que aparecia às cinco da tarde atrás do carrinho de doces. 

Obviamente, às vezes apenas sua tranqüila observação não era suficiente. O peito doía ao ver pessoas correrem pelo pavimento enquanto ele permanecia em oculto, acompanhado de sua fiel sombra. As risadas altas permeavam seus sonhos doces e cruéis, que ao primeiro raio da manhã transformavam-se em fina safra de amargura. Deixava-se inundar pela dor até as mãos zelosas de sua mãe envolverem seus ombros.

Ela sorria, toda amores, toda temores. Seu pavor estava presente no toque hesitante para trocar as bandagens de seu rosto.

"Quero-o apenas para mim, meu filho... Ninguém mais verá seu rosto..."

Ao encarar-se no espelho, enxergava dois olhos dourados despontando em meio à gaze amarelada. Ria fracamente, mas não via a curva de seus lábios.

_Monstro. _

Desde do nascimento era daquele modo. Repugnante, mal-cheiroso. Julgava-se assim mesmo que tivesse visto uma única vez sua verdadeira face e sua exclusiva visita fosse a mãe.

Assim, passava os dias em frente à janela. A única liberdade que seu melancólico confinamento oferecia além do próprio pensamento. Confortava-se nela, desde os três anos o vidro era seu mundo. A rua calma, os poucos carros, as raras flores que se abriam nos melhores meses de primavera, as chuvas raivosas de verão e o frio incontestável do inverno.

Daquela janela, via-a passar todos os dias vestida em seu ridículo uniforme.

Meias largas demais para as pernas de alfinete, o blusão azul de tecido duvidoso e a saia anil até os joelhos. Nas costas revoava o lenço de marinheiro com listras brancas toda vez que corria apressada, indo ou voltando, nunca sabia.

Não era peculiar, um dia havia apenas observado-a, curioso porque andar com duas crianças brigando e, desde então, seus olhos não cansavam de procurá-la. Ocasionalmente, ela sentava-se em uma das mesas da padaria em frente a sua casa e comia um pãozinho ou dois – não saberia dizer o sabor, a distância o impedia de chegar a uma conclusão mais precisa.

Ela sentava na calçada nos dias de verão, o blusão era substituído por uma camiseta branca com listras azuis nas mangas. Bebia suco de qualquer coisa e ouvia alguma música pelos fones de ouvido – havia deduzido que era música, pois a boca mexia e o corpo balançava suavemente.

Em algumas ocasiões, seus olhos se cruzavam. Da primeira vez, ele recuou, em horror. Suas mãos cobriram o rosto enfaixado, mesmo que já estivesse fora das vistas dela. O comportamento se repetira até a segunda, terceira e quarta vez. Na quinta, sua garganta estava apertada e as palmas das mãos molhadas, mas sustentou o olhar. Ficaram encarando-se por poucos minutos, contudo, o latido de um vira-lata a distraiu, pois virou o pescoço na direção do barulho.

Talvez ela tivesse achado que ele era fruto de sua imaginação, pois, segundos depois, ele estava com os joelhos espremidos contra o peito, bem longe de qualquer luz. A assombração do segundo andar do prédio mais antigo e mal conservado da cidade.

Quanto teve certeza que ela já partira, voltou a seu lugar na janela, apenas para abandoná-lo com o retorno de sua mãe, com sua animação dissimulada e abraços sufocantes.

Nos dias seguintes, começou a achar um tanto fascinante o jeito com que o lenço de marinheiro do uniforme dela balançava, e seus olhos pousaram na fita que usava para prender parte do cabelo.

Na sexta vez, não houve distração. Ficaram imóveis por muito tempo, até que ela ousou oferecer um sorriso tímido.

Era uma rotina. De repente, os sorrisos eram largos e apertos, por mais que ela não pudesse ver seu rosto, só os olhos dourados. Em uma tarde, ela percebeu que ele olhava seu lanche. Por mais que não pudesse ouvir, pôde identificar claramente pelo movimento dos lábios que ela lhe oferecia o lanche.

Ele desapareceu.

Isso voltou a se repetir. Ele, tomado por uma onda de coragem, respirou fundo e deixou sua respiração tocar o vidro gelado, escrevendo na superfície o número de seu apartamento.

A campainha tocou diversas vezes, provavelmente ela só foi embora quando os dedos latejavam. No instante em que não havia o mínimo som, ele abriu a porta, cuidadoso, e viu dois sonhos em cima de um saco de papel de padaria, e ao lado, o laço de cabelo.

Não sabia que palavras usar para descrever aquela estranha emoção. Resolveu chamá-la, portanto, de felicidade, pois uma risada tão gostosa quis escapar que quase ficou sem ar ao contê-la.

Sua ousadia continuou a aumentar. E no dia em que ela falou, ele respondeu. E quando ela perguntava por que não podia vê-lo, ele replicava:

"Ninguém pode ver meu rosto."

Monstro.

E ela questionava. Era feio? Havia cicatrizes? E ele apenas dizia que era inumano.

Enquanto isso, sua mãe tornava-se mais estranha. Seus gestos ganhavam impaciência e não conseguia mais segurar um copo sem reduzi-lo a cacos. Ele preocupava-se, mas não deu a importância merecida.

Foi em uma tarde de outono quando ela o abraçou, apertou-o contra o seio e balbuciou desculpas. De repente, o líquido amarelado sendo espalhado pelo lugar e as chamas se iniciarem. Ela murmurava, quase insana:

"Você é minha responsabilidade..."

Com horror e um desespero nunca experimentado, correu. Tanto que a fadiga não demorou a chegar, junto a tontura. Ao acordar, estava deitado ao lado de uma árvore negra, atrás de si os escombros de sua antiga casa e o ruído das sirenes.

Em sua frente, ela o fitava, abriu a boca para falar, mas a gaze ainda cobria-o. Tentou alcançá-la, mas suas mãos ardiam. Ternamente, ela rasgou um pedaço da saia anil e envolveu as queimaduras com um sorriso trêmulo.

Lentamente, os dedos pequenos rumaram para seu rosto. Podia cheirar a gaze queimada.

"Não!"

"Por quê?"

"Minha aparência... É tão... Nojenta!"

Foi ignorado. Sentia a fumaça chocar-se com sua cara desnuda. As faixas eram retiradas e quando não sobrava mais nada, gelou, o coração martelando no peito.

_Monstro. **Monstro**. _

Ela não recuou ou gritou. Apenas reclinou-se, e o aroma de borboletas invadiu suas narinas. Encostou sua bochecha contra a dele e sussurrou, cálida:

"É a coisa mais bela e verdadeira que já vi."

E uma única lágrima escondeu-se entre as imperfeições de sua face.

* * *

**N/a: Olá! **

**Bom, essa pequena história foi feita para o desafio :). Aulas de trigonometria são muito inspiradoras. Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha feito sentido! Ah, a tentação de fazer umas dez páginas só disso :(... **

**Se considerarem essa história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria muito honrada em recebê-las e vai respondê-las assim que esse site adorável permitir! **

**Beijos, **

**Kikis**


End file.
